


PochaPom's First Meeting!

by lucycamui



Series: PochaPom Pureness [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Humor, M/M, pomvik and pochayuuri are victuuri's adorable pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucycamui/pseuds/lucycamui
Summary: In which Victor and Yuuri bring home a new puppy. Will Pocha befriend the new addition or will he start off a family drama the likes of which the world has yet to see?Find out in this episode of...PochaPom!





	PochaPom's First Meeting!

Pocha lived a very happy life in a very happy home. His owners, the best two figure skaters in the whole wide world, took great care of him and his adopted sister, Makkachin, who was always there to make sure he did not get into too much trouble. He had the softest, fluffiest bed with the softest, fluffiest blankets, and both Victor and Yuuri snuck him extra onigiri when they thought the other wasn’t around to witness. 

Before Victor and Yuuri, Pocha had been a lost puppy on the streets, wandering hungry and alone, crying for help with his little _po… po.... po_ …s. That all ended the day he had stumbled into Yuuri’s legs, blinking hazily as warm arms lifted him high into the air and carried him away. When he had woken up, he had been offered anything he wanted from the fridge, was given a bath with lots of fun bubbles, and clothed in a shirt that Yuuri pulled off a plushie that looked very much like him. It even had the blue glasses that Yuuri wore! Pocha liked those so much he stole them off the plushie later and refused to give them back. 

Life was very good and very happy indeed, except for the days when Yuuri and Victor left for hours at a time. Pocha and Makkachin would lay by the front door together and wait, tumbling over each other when they heard the jingle of keys and their owners’ voices from the hall. 

Pocha did not like it when Yuuri and Victor left and started clinging to their ankles as they tried going out the door, or hiding in their skate bags so they would take him too. That had not worked. Yuuri, having noticed, started leaving the television on for him. Pocha liked the recorded videos of Victor and Yuuri skating, his favorites being their exhibition programs which they always performed together. 

But even then it was still too quiet and too long, as sometimes Victor and Yuuri would leave early in the mornings and come back late at nights, exhausted. Plus, on some evenings when they got home early, they would sneak into the bedroom or the bathroom and shut the door, leaving him and Makka locked outside! In revenge, Pocha pouted and hid under chairs, refusing to come out like they had refused to come out. 

“ _Tadaima_!” 

Pocha’s ears perked and tail wagged when he heard Yuuri’s voice from the front door. Jumping up and climbing over Makkachin who was dozing on the sofa, Pocha scrambled off, his paws padding across the floor in their little _thump, thump, thump _’s. He leapt into Yuuri’s arms, snuggling in as far as he could into Yuuri’s sweatshirt. Yuuri scratched behind his ears and ruffled his fur through his hat, smile as beautiful as a freshly made onigiri.__

__“Pocha, Victor and I have a surprise for you. You have to promise to be nice and to behave, okay?”_ _

__“Po!”_ _

__“I’m going to set you down. Stay here, okay? He might be a little scared, so you have to be a good host,” Yuuri said and placed him down onto the floor._ _

__Pocha tilted his head to the side, curious, wondering what it was. The front door opened again, slowly, Victor’s head appearing in the crack. The overhead lights gleamed off the exposed section of his forehead. That wasn’t the surprise. The surprise emerged from behind Victor’s legs, with big blue eyes and silver hair that matched Victor’s exactly. Another halfling puppy, just like himself._ _

__They locked eyes and Pocha’s ears pinned back. The other puppy shuffled forward cautiously, guided by Victor. Pocha scooted back, a growl emitting from the back of his throat._ _

__“Pocha, nooo, be nice,” Yuuri said, dropping down to kneel beside him. “Pomvik’s going to stay here, just like you. You and Makka will have a new friend. So go introduce yourself, go on.” Yuuri nudged at his fluffy butt._ _

__Pocha wrinkled his nose but edged forward. The new puppy stared back at him, blue eyes sparkling brighter the closer Pocha got. Huffing, Pocha stomped his foot and thrust his paws out, spreading himself out in the confident declarative pose of the 大 kanji. “Pocha!”_ _

__Pomvik copied him, jumping out from behind Victor’s legs to make the same shape. “Pom!”_ _

__Breaking into giggles, Pocha fell over backwards, paws kicking at the air with his laughter._ _

__Meanwhile, Pomvik rushed forward, whining to make sure that Pocha had not been hurt in his sudden tumble. Pomvik grabbed his wrists, pulling him up, their noses briefly touching. “Pom?”_ _

__Pocha went cherry red. “Po... Pocha….” His heart thumped as hard as his tail._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr, [@lucycamui](https://lucycamui.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
